The P&F program is well established and widely recognized at Einstein as a source of funding for new initiatives related to diabetes, and remains an incentive in the recruitment of new diabetes-oriented faculty to the Institution. The annual competition for awards and their positive outcomes focus attention of the faculty on the vitality, progress and importance of diabetes-related research at this Institution. Departmental Chairpersons and candidates for faculty appointment realize that the DRTC P&F Program is a source for initial research support for junior faculty with an interest in diabetes. Moreover, the current and continued expansion of the Diabetes Center faculty provides a strong base for the P&F program and will remain a positive stimulus to successful recruitment and junior faculty career development in diabetes and metabolism research. Support from this program, by agreement from the Dean, is independent from negotiated recruitment packages.